Doing it MY WAY
by ubetiburn
Summary: Beta needed.....Please review, it is what lets me know if I should attempt to continue or not!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"What are you looking at boy? Are you GAY? Do you have a crush on me? Let me guess...you are from Texas ain't ya? Nothing but queers and steers!"

"You morons, have 3 minuets to eat. This is not social time, we are not here to be friends..."

"Breathe in through the mouth, slowly out the nose...hold it. Caress that trigger boy!! Like you are making love to it!"

"Left, right or left. Your military left, pick up the step now, your l;eft right or left! One! two. THREE! four...I used to date a beauty queen now I lump my M-16, Oh mom I want to go home, but they won't let me go, oh mom I want to go home!"

"1-OH-1 PATCH on my shoulder, Pick up your weapon and follow me, airborne infantry!"

"Get MOVING! MOVE MOVE MOVE...STOP DROP ROLL! Come on ladies!"

You could hear the guns firing their lethal rounds of ammunition not far above the cadets. It was dark. There were large caliber bullets slapping in the trees. Suddenly there were three ground flares illuminating the nearby ground from above.

"We are proud to be here today not only for this wonderful, mandatory 15 mile Division run, but because the ARMY SAYS SO! EVERYone, black top, running gear. THREE minuets! Move!"

"WELCOME To your AIT...Here you will learn how to do that which you will be doing once you are done being the killing machines that we have made you. Welcome to Ft. Dixx, the mechanized infantry..."

"The NEXT 14 weeks you will learn how to track, defend, maime, kill, and survive. You will be able to go long periods of time without food and or drink..."

"MAIL CALL! Franklin, Dixon, Thorpe. PACKAGE for..."

"Congratulations men, You are now officially out of training. These three years of hard intense training have covered everything from spy craft to military protocol to being a stick in the mud. There is nothing that you can accomplish...You have been assigned to the following teams, be sure..."

MEANWHILE...

"The Potter estate should be turned over to us. We are the Minister and Headmaster of his school...You have no right keep us from it...", started the bumbling fool known as Cornelius Fudge.

"The BOY has no right to it, he ran away. He ABANDONED us. He did not do his duty nor countryman proud. It is the RIGHT THING to do Goblin Quickill...after all who know what is best, better then me? asked the aged and going senile headmaster.

Ron, Ginny and Hermione were looking anxious. Ron and Ginny for the financial independence and social stature that it would entail. Hermione was in it for the wealth also but her wealth was the wealth of knowledge.

This was the sixth time in three years that these...cheap...money grubbing assholes have said that they would not turn over the vaults...sure Albus was still receiving money from the Potter's vault. Enough to keep the Order alive and afford some of the things that, growing up couldn't be had. It was his fathers fault that they were poor. and his lousy brothers won't give him any of the money that should be rightfully his. He is their brother, they own a business and plenty of gold. but NO! they wouldn't give him any...they offered him a job. Like he should have to work for it. He _was_ a PUREBLOOD, he ought be rich and have a beautiful witch on his arm – instead if this flat chested know-it-all

"Harry Potter is not dead. His will is not active. You have no right to make the demands that you have..."

"Listen here you filthy, stupid, insufferable beast..." for the most intelligent person to be at Hogwarts in a few decades this child was not too bright was she?

**TWO YEARS LATER**

"It is in the best interest of the United States, that we the military does EVERYTHING in its power to keep the free people of the world free. Free from discrimination, persecution..."blah,blah,blah,"...We were not aware of who you were when you came to us seaking help and then when we found out that you were you-know-who, well we felt it was in the best interest of the FREE WORLD to do what we can to help you succeed. For the next 12 months you will undergo rigorous training, you will learn a;; about you family, powers and abilities. Once you are done with your training you will be a civilian once more. As always, there is a catch. Although you will not be an agent of this Government, you are granted duel citizenship (America and Britain) College degrees, and at times...unofficaial help. Do what you can, and be all that you can be!"

(At this point Harry has been missing five years. Had he stayed in Europe he would either be dead or working as Dumbledore's personal poster child. Ron and Hermione and their class at Hogwarts graduate this year...the same year as Harry finshes his training.)

A/N

**I know, I am starting something with out yet finishing anything that I have begun.**...

Just thought that I would post this little bit and see how the reviews go...If they are good I may finish it, or give it up or let it be adopted! _**PEACE!**_

**-UbetIburn**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

There was not much for Harry to want for. He was trained by the best of the best. Be it technology, medical, or magical. Harry was released from his 'contract' with the United States Military. For all intents and purposes, Harry did not re-enlist. His food and meals were supplied. Sure some were out of a brown rubber like plactic bag also known as (**M**)eals (**R**)eady to (**E**)at. Sure he had a comfortable place to live. Okay, it was the barracks. Sometimes, the hard packed ground.

But now...Now the real life set in. What was he to do? Where was he to go? Harry did miss his friends, not that he included Hermione, Albus Dumbledore or the Minister Fuc...um, Fudge or Ron in this group.

Harry effortlessly hefted his duffel bag out the barracks and down to the ground floor. At the present moment he was lost in thought. He looked down the road that led from J-Quad and went to the peak of the Wahiawa Mountains. Kole Kole Pass. The sun was just dropping below the peaks, giving it a lush purplish hue to the dense foliage. Harry made up his mind.

Harry walked in to the on post bank and prepared to close his account. The bank, Bank of America, was good but nothing compared to Gringott's. He walked up to the teller and informed her that he wanted to close his account.

Debbie (as that was her name) looked up and asked if Harry was unhappy with the bank or if he was ETS'ing (leaving) the Army. Harry replied that he was going into the civilian sector to work and was wished the best of luck by the cute girl.

Accessing his accounts, Debbie prepared to close them out as requested. Just as she finished preparing the cash withdrawal, and divide it up into cash and Checks, her computer 'beeped'. "Mr. Lanfreddi, it seems as though there is a message waiting for you in our internal-messaging system.It has come from one of our partner branches in Great Britain. Would you like me to read it to you? Or would you rather read it yourself?

Alarms, Bells, Whistles, shucks even the old ACME safe dropped on his head as a warning.

"Apparently," she continued, "this message has been here for the last two years in the system. It...It makes no sense. None at all. It reads "Call a bird to bring you messages, flaming fast. Call our name, gone in a flash. Redheads and Old codgers and oh Fudge are stealing your cash. Now is time to kick their ass!"

Harry knew that the Goblins were trying to get in touch with him. He, Ron and the rest of his year mates were set to be graduating this May. What did they want? What did they mean...stealing money?

"Excuse me sir?"

Mr. Harry Lanfreddi looked up at the teller, "Do you think that you can send them a message back for me?"

"Sure, cutie. What is the message?"

Could you enter it just as I word it? She nodded her head. "Call upon me, for I am free. This is where I will be...Holiday ends at the Inn, this is not crock, meet me near Plymouth Rock. but not past seven o'clock." After the message was sent on it's way, Harry gathered his money, cashier checks, and got onto his motorcycle and headed towards Base HQ. It was time to get on with his life.

Harry walked into a room that was situated towards the right of the Arms Room. It had a big "S-4" painted on the door. He opened it, eased his motorcycle into the room and closed the door behind him.

Inside the room, there was a small package that was sealed with his own magic, therefore, he knew no one had touched it or damaged it in the least. Harry shrunk the package down even further and placed it into a saddle bag on his bike. Just as he was about to leave the 25th ID for good, his (ex-)commander and platoon Sgt. were headed towards him.

"Lt. Lanfreddi, it is my pleasure to see how well you grew into the man that you have become. It is NOT a pleasure to be loosing someone that I have come to care about, as a soldier, young man, almost a son. Me and the members of the Company have decided to give you this..."

He handed to Harry a box that was made of metal and locked. It is tuned into your magical signature. Inside you will find some of the military weapons that you successfully used on your missions not to mention something from all 6 members of your section. All of your direct line officers added in something extra. Inside you will find one or two magical items from each of us, that are either rare or hard to find. Some can be used in potions, others in making the Focus that you have yet to finish and then, from my family to yours, II have the Technical and Schematics for that Racing broom build. My brother took the liberty of applying for (and receiving) a patent for the broom you have designed. Neither the shape, technology or abilities may be used 'legally' in another broom. ANYWHERE! Enjoy and thanks!"

"attachment, ATTEN-TION!, PRE-SENT – ARMS!" Harry returned the pro-offered salute and sign of rank and respet with honor. He hoisted everything into the saddle bags sat on his motorcycle and was ringed by his friends and 'family'.

General Washington looked at Harry with pride. Pride and fear. Pride for what he stood for and fear for what he could do. He handed Harry a letter from the President Of The United States, smiled at the young man and sent him on his way.

There was a flash of light and the feeling of wind through the hair. Harry opened his eyes to see that he was in the same exact room that he was in just moments ago. Just much farther away.

"Mr. Lanfreddi, H., welcome to Fort Deven's, Massachusetts. Will you be leaving this installation or need some accommodation's?" asked a young Specialist.

Harry stated that he was passing through on his way home to Providence, and that he would ride directly to the gate and off post. The young man was listed as having the job code W88M. W stood for Wizarding and the 88M stood for Transportation Specialist. The young man opened up the door and allowed Harry onward with his trip.

Harry looked at his 'watch'. It looked like a mundane watch, except it acted as GPS, Personal Radar, held a military issued defense shield. the time was shown as 0830 HRS EST – Boston. He had just at ten hours to kill. **Total Est. Time:** 1 hour, 38 minutes

**Total Est. Distance: **88.41 miles. He headed toward US 495 and RT 44. On the way Harry thought long and hard about who and what someone from Gringott's wanted to meet about. He got to the Rock as it was known locally and found a nice little by the seaside type of restaurant. Fish and Chips here were the same as back in shitty England, the only exception was that it was better, fresher and tastier.

Once Harry was done getting his grub on, he noticed that it was not much past 1000HRS. What to do. He needed a home base. A place to work out of. Harry walked into the local real-estate office to see what they had for short term rentals.

A few short hours later, Harry was the proud tenant of a house on the beach. Sure there was not much that he could do until he found out why the Goblins were looking for him, and until he knew that he was not going to start putting any roots down.

Harry was just waking up from his nap. That afternoon he lounged on the beach soaking up the sun's rays and looking at the early summer female sun bathers. Harry was 16 and was appreciating the looks all the training and exercise had warranted for him. Sure under normal circumstances, Harry was too young to be in the Military, but was accepted because the American Government knew that Voldermort was a threat and had heard rumors that Harry was the only one to beat him...EVER! so they trained him. Magic did have it's perks. He slowly got showered and dressed then made his way towards the Holiday Inn of Plymouth Rock.

Harry did not seem to notice (but he did) as a man of indeterminable age approached him. "Ah, Mr. Lanfreddi, is it? So nice to meet you. My name is..."

**Flashbacks – there will be several**

It was as normal a day as of late around Gringott's. The Ministry of Magic had just sent it's newly appointed Ministry Representative to the Goblins. The fool of a child was not only unaware of Goblin Protocol or Rules and Regulations, but was ignorant of the politeness and necessity of good manners.

"Goblin, I demand that you take me to the President of Gringott's. Now. I am here on important business for the Minister and I will not be kept waiting by a disgusting creature as yourself. Be quick about it" The bank instantly quieted. Goblins and magical folk alike looked at this pompous idiot.

"I am sorry, do you have an appointment? Our leader is a busy Goblin." replied this crafty 3 foot high creature.

"I am here for the Minister, the MINISTER OF MAGIC, fool. It would be wise to do as I say or there will be a price to pay for your idiocy."

The Goblin sneered at this young man, who did he think he was? "And why do you need to see the Bank owner?"

"Not that it is any business of a lowly _thing_ like you, but the Minister Of Magic, Cornelius Fudge and the Supreme Mugwump, Albus Dumbledore himself have passed laws that have not only decleared one Harry James Potter – persona non grata – but as a wanted 'CRIMINAL' and deemed that his vaults should be handed over as restitution. Furthermore, it declares that anyone attempting to help, associate with, hide, or assist Mr. Potter will be guilty of conspiracy, fraud, being Dark, and also attmepting to undermine the betterment of Wizards. If, and you will be, found guilty, you will serve a life term in Azkaban, and forfeit all monies, properties and valuables to 'them'. All family members and familiars will become property of said party. The last and final part of this decree is that all Death Eaters and people being suspected of being death eaters, will have their property confiscated and charged as mentioned above. Gringott's will pay the Wizarding Government 50 percent of it's annual profits.. This law is final and will be in place on July 1st. You have from now till then to comply. _**you have been served!!**_"

It was with these words that the wind bag lost it's fuel. The bank was almost silent. I say almost because you could hear the Goblins removing their weapons from where ever they stored them.

"Delores, let us be on our way, we have done our deed." With that the traitor, not only to his name, but blood and family turned to leave.

It was of no matter to this pompous, full of himself, idiot that he and his two idols basically condemned the U K's magical folks to homeless, property-less, knut-less (in more ways then one) to war with the holders of everything that everyone wanted to safe-keep. Hidden. Valuables, Gold, Precious Metals, Heirloom's. Out of those three people did not one realize that all the Goblins had to do was close their doors and declare war on them for violating many valid and still standing treaties?

**ANOTHER FLASHBACK **

Voldermort was back. Sure he did not advertise it, nor did the Ministry break out a ticker tape parade for him, but all the same he was back. Sure, it took longer then it should have, he didn't have Harry's blood. He had the 'Blood of a Black'. Sirius Black, the secret keeper for the Potter family, Traitor to the Wizarding world, _was in fact_ none of those things. Sirius Black was the best friend of James Potter, God father to son Harry, defyer of Tom Riddle.

The inner circle was gathered. All present and accounted for.

"Serveus, has Dumbledore found that thrice damned child?" asked the head of the Death Eaters, Dark Lord of Evil-doers everywhere. Without even waiting for an answer Tommy squealed "CRUCIO!", the delight showing on his snake like face. It was at this moment that two men came scurrying in.

"MASTER " began the one who genuflected before his lord, kissing the hem of his robe. "Do you need some water and oils to clean my feet with? or hair which to dry them with?" interrupted the Dark Lord. "MASTER?" the early trick or treater asked, clearly not understanding the muggle implications of his PUREBLOOD Statement. "CRUCIO!! Never mind idiot, what is it that you are here for...?"

"_**WE**_, we, have uncovered Dumbledore's plan. We know where he is hiding the Ministry of Magic's cash at. As we were leaving TS Clothes in Gaylord Alley, one of his agents from Hooked on Phoenix droped his plans. Not only do we have a copy of these plans, but know where Harry Potter is living..."

The room was as quiet as a crypt. Nothing stired, not even a mou...I mean RAT. The death eaters could not believe their luck. Most were envious of these three men. These men we the men that stories were spun of. Fighters for a worthy cause. Men of MEN! TESTOSERONE models. Role Models. Poster children for the use of birth control. They were...FREAKING IDIOTS!

The second man smiled up at his lord, failed to give him VOLDERMORT, his just dues, and handed him a copy of the Daily Prophet. Of course these two geniuses thought they would be getting awarded MENSA donations and wanted to be sure their third wheel was there to get his reward. "Draco said that with information this good we should be lap dogs or better." Even Bella stepped away from what she knew was coming. "Extractus Tripiless Chiuawawa (spelling?) in heatus" Suddenly there were three annoying dogs running around the chamber. Two fat ones being chased by a extremely turned on pure white albino yapping pooch. Even though the two dogs being chased were male, the all white one could not fight the animal instincts.

A/N:

Sure, the chapters might be short with horrid spelling and grammer but hey, at least you have something to read. Thanks to the first and only reviews that I have had..

JlovesHP – Sure it is confusing, I never thought the best place to tell a story is from the beginning. Sorry. Most here start there or at the end and work there way out.

Tarnum – Thanks for the spelling hints. The program I am using changes words automatically while I type, and sometimes my fingers move a lot faster then my brain. First chance I get to edit the stories I will fix this. Once again thanks.

Omeganian – What details are you waiting for, maybe I can answer them privately for you. I was vauge for a reason.

Treck – Ron is pegged perfectly...a whining little shit. Anyone can get lucky in a game or two. If he is so good in chess why is he so selective with who he plays. If he was that good or at least that smart would he not habe known that chess players can make some good money. Or is it because he can not or does not think. Can't play chess if you are not conscious of thought, or wishing that you had a brain...

Honore – it is coming, what does he need money for he was paid for over five years of service to the U S without having to pay room or board plus free education. Hogwarts/Volde and more!

If you are gay, a cross-dresser, or trans-sexual do not be insulted by my statements. I ain't a hater...

Well that is all for now I will attempt to keep posting at least once a week until either I run out of ideas, thoughts, disclaimers, or unemployment checks.

_**AS ALWAYS PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**Date uploaded:11-13-2007**_

_**I own nothing Harry Potter is someone else's!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I am not sure if I am going to pull this or rewrite it, you ain't gotta review, but if you did not like it and said nothing that is not my fault if it stays. I have been in a weird mood the last couple days and this is the result of no sleep, too much caffeine and then again,**

**UbetIburn**

**CHAPTER THREE:**

It was a dark and rainy night in good old Surrey. Not a cloud in the sky. Unless it contained rain. The nocturnal animals were scurrying for food and runing from the cold. The hopelessness. Hauling ass from the Dursley's. Privet Drive.

"That is the last time that you go to that school boy...bad enough they wanted to send you here every vacation. NOW ALL SUMMER? They think that they can tell me what to do...those...FREAKS!" screamed his Uncle Vernon. "Boy grab you dog-gone bag and trunk and that flying rat and get 'em in the car. welcome home BOY! Welcome home! Land of the free...send us your huddled Masses..."Vernon babled on and on.

Harry got his trunk in the car along with his familiar. He was not sure what to expect but a happy smiling uncle was definitely not it! Vernon backed out of the drive way, threw the transmission into Drive and hit the gas, all before the car was done rolling backwards.

"Boy, I am only gonna say it once, and then I am have said my PEACE! I never liked nor wanted you. You were left to us with out a second thought by people that were not even concerned if we could afford another child...mentally, emotionally financially or otherwise. Hell the Headmaster never came to see us or you. My life was better when I moved from my family and their freakiness. Then you were infected. I wouldn't have it. Abhorant deviation of nature is what you freaky mishaps are! Anyway, I had a lawyer bring up this contract for me...a NORMAL LAWYER. This states that you are considered a legal adult and under your own person. Here is a Debit Card good anywhere. There should be enough to get you to America or Australia. Here is a passport. There is $500 USD's in this envelope. Get lost and NEVER EVER find your way back to me and my family. I swear if I see you again BOY I will kill you and I will not hesitate."

Harry was astounded. Here, his uncle talked like he was channeling Hermione. Then the man hands him more money then Harry had ever seen before. What was the catch? Hell, sing like a Smoker, a mid-night TOKER, and take the Money and Run!

Harry was bound for who knows where and to who knows what!

"We are gathered here today, to witness the coming of the glory of the coming of the Order of the Phoenix", began Albus. "Before we start, does anyone have anything to add?"

"Headmaster, can we get on with this...my GODSON needs to see me soon or he will cry. If he starts to cry I will have to hear that happy blasted elf Knobby or what ever sing...again! We both know that I am worth more to you and the Order then anyone else here, can I please go home?"

"Professor Sanpe, what are you trying to say...I will have you know that I can turn into a cat and claw your eyes..." began Minevera

"Amen" said Molly Weasley. "Oh and Serveus, my daddy can beat yours up, so you better take back what you said!"

**ELSEWHERE:**

**[OVER HEARD FROM THE W.W.N.**

_"Cauldron bottom's thickness has been seriously comprimised" said Percey Weatherbee__ there was some more talking and then "NEWSFLASH_**___ Near Iceland there was seen a flash of light falling from the sky. Muggle scientists say it was an sastroid, but we know better. The centurs tell us that mercury glows bright an that there is no way a rock with out magic can move._**_"_

_Headline from America's Magical Paper (AMP for short)_

_"Owl results... CountryOverall Performance Rank_

**AmericaA+1st **

**EnglandE+10th**

**RussiaA-3rd (tie)**

**FranceA-3rd (tie)**

**CanadaA+2nd**

**ChinaB+5****th**

(Bottom of article)

9 out of 10 Countries did awesome. The only country to get lower then a C- was England. Two students were out right thrown from the exams by the multi-national testing committee, 5th year Weasley, Ronald B. was released from exams for failure to take the exams and for failing to stay awake. He was also repremanded for the explosion in the Potions portion of the exam caused by him eating and drinking while attempting a potion from OWL year. The other student, also from England, was removed from the testing because she was not allowed to take the tests that were not offered at her school, saying "But they have to let me take them...I am the smartest witch of my generation, the test is wrong...Hogwarts a History say's, and I quote..."

**Elsewhere: Back to Harry, present day and time...**

"So let me get this straight, I am no longer considered as a resident of the British Empire, magical or otherwise?" the Goblin nodded his head in the universal gesture of yes. "Hogwarts has been taking out tuition for 10 students and charging it to my account while paying the headmaster non existant fees for my upbringing and education?" Once again, a yes was signaled. "Albus Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic want my vaults and properties?" Another yes. "Well what else could possibly go wrong?"

The Goblin's eye shined with humor...or was that greed. "As your Godfather, appointed by your parents, has died, you have been emancipated as of the day Lordship was passes to you, Regardless of your signing it or not. think of it as retroactive. As of that day, since you were being denied account information, we the Goblins with your permission would like to make you a liaison. Granted this has not happened since before Dumbledore came on the scene. It makes you a diplomat to the Brits, and any property that you own back there is protected as are you and your rights. By signing this paper you will in effect be made the 'Secret Keeper' for all your land, properties, and other items of value. Gringotts has been threatened as well. We are a world wide bank that started in Native America. It the mountainous area now called Tennessee. The old magical entrance to our underground caverns is now what they call...a Nuist Resort?" Harry choked, it was obvious he the Goblin ment Nudist resort.

Please sign these papers so that control can be taken over everything that is yours...with out a moments hesitation, Harry did just that.

All over the magical world, Dark and light creatures alike were starting to grin, the one is back.

There was a lot to think about, so Harry excused himself after speaking with the Goblin and making an appointment to speak again the next day. "Hey friend, if you do not want to travel home tonight or stay at the branch office, my home is open to you and you are welcome to join me if you want." stated Harry. The Goblin could not believe what he was hearing. Even here in America, someone that accepted someone with out regard to skin race, religion, gender, sexual preference, size of reproductive organs, and weight was in fact, RARE! His Goblin friends and co-workers would never believe this...the gold that could be made!

**Harry looked over the proverbial shoulder, put on his directional and headed into "Life in the fast lane..."**

"I Harry James Potter, make this my Last Will and Testament. all others are void and immaterial.

I leave the following items to the following families and or persons. To Albus Dumbledore, I leave all the money in Vault 13. This is to include any pictures and valuables that may be found within the vault as I have never been in it personally. NOTE time remaining on vault lease 150 years.

To the Wizarding Government of the British Isles I leave, all my Thanks and properties not given away in this will. I also leave vault 138 to Minister Fudge personally.

The Weasley Family, Although I do not really know you I leave you my love and thoughts to your future.Therefore I have bought the land that your burrow is on and the land of the surrounding area.

To Ron I leave you, four years paid years of schooling at the Flamenco Dancing and Chess Academy for young people with Gender Confusion and Damage of the Brain , located in the sunny paradise of Sainte-Rose of the Mascarene Islands in the Indian Ocean. The only access unfortunately is Mundane access. you have what they refer to as the biggest and most expensive house on the entire Island. Grid Co-Ordinates are: 55 Deg. 10 ft x 21 Deg 30 ft

Fred and George, I leave you the same amount of 1000 Galleons and plane tickets to go talk to a Mister Lanfreddi and Assocaistes in New York city! _HE can HELP YOU __**MAP**__ out _your future.

As head of Potter all contracts made without my approval or that of my fathers will be void until reviewed. The same goes for all houses Black. I disown all Blacks but leave vault 667 to the Malfoy family. This includes a couple Billion in money and certificates of stock. To the rest, I wish you the best life that I can.

Sincerely,

Harry James Potter

Not one person in the reading could believe their luck. Sure they all got something more then they knew they should have, so there were no complaints to be heard. Narcissa could only think about the places she would go with the BILLIONS that was afforded to her. She could finally leave her son behind. Miserable excuse for a male. At 16 he not only had Anal Herpes but also suffered from homophobia and needed a drug from America called Virginagaina or something like that.

Cornelius Fudge was smirking. This time the Cat caught the Canary and he did not have to go through with his threats to the goblins. They did after all know who the supreme ruler was. Fudge could not begin to think about how many things he had just strong armed from the boy. He gave the boy hell and he gave cornelius Millions...maybe Billions. As it was now, Fudge was already planing his retirement...early of course, from the Wizarding World. with half or more of what ever the vault balance was.

Harry sat down on the deck of his rental, overlooking the beach and ocean. He was pulled from his thoughts when his new friend and personal banking Goblin said to him, "All accounts that you presently have in your possesion. Currently it is at the singularly large number of one. That one is a trust fund. It has been researched and just now uncovered that Gringott's has it's own aiding the Dark Lord Voldermort even if only by helping the Headmaster and Fudge. I have worked to hard and TOO LONG to get to where I am, and I am not going to let anyone push me back down the mountain. Let me tell you about my life. I was brought up in a 'cave' for creatures with no kin, or pack...I am strange to my kind, and yours. you see, I am ½ Goblin, ¼ Wizard and ¼ House Elf. The only hatred that I have is towards ignorance and biggots. Money, is money. Gold, silver, paper, coinage, Visa...Stocks, bonds, Wands, Land...

It was almost two hours later when the little green one stopped talking. Harry (without thinking) snapped his fingers and on the table between the two, a newspaper and stack of money appeared.

This is all the money I made in one year minus interest. In other words one-fifth of my total savings," Harry handed the man/goblin/thing the newspaper (opened to the business section) and a pen. "Tell me what would you do to make me the most money you can in one week?" The Goblin smiled, snaped his fingers and months worth of papers appeared – or at least just the business sections.

The two talked into the night. Plans were made, topics discussed and "Hit Lists" made. Look out workd here we come!

_**A/N:**** I think that I should leave it here and see how bad you five or six reviewers tear me up...**Anyone getting confused with me not starting at the beginning and jumping around? **Anyone have any thing that they might like to see, or have me attempt to focus on? I hope that this fic does not turn out as messed up in the head as I am!**_

_**AS ALWAYS REVIEW if you made it this far!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

_**National Auction, Fort Drum, New York**_

"Going once? Twice, SOLD! to the bidder in the back of the room. Next lot up for auction is LOT#137-A This is an established business here in New England. The business specialises in the growing of medicinal herbs and does some Government testing on Medicinal plants, Plants of the Rain forests, and Cannabis Sativia. It comes with over 30 greenhouses nestled on a small island not far from Boston and Providence. There is a helicoptor pad and numerous docks. the area is considered private and is restricted airspace. It is about 1 ½ miles off the cost of Rhode Island and there is ferry service. The sea floor around the island can accommodate any and all shipping, each dedicated to a certain field or branch of medicine and science. You must be pre-approved by the United States Department of Homeland Security. All details are covered in the folder that is in front of you. The bidding will start at 10 Million Dollars (USD) and there is no reserve. Do I have a bid for 10..."

_**Port of Fort Pierce, Fort Pierce Florida**_

"**Yes Miss, the funds have been deposited into your account as instructed."** The elderly woman handed the extremely young (in her opinion) man the keys to two boats that her husband had repossesed, but he had died before they could be sold.

The young man was now the owner of two boats, one was a Sport Cruiser from Palmer Johnson and he had paid a little under 10 Million for it. They could normally be sold for 17 Million or MORE! The second one was a Benetti Cruiser that was just over 131 feet lnog and cost just over 14 Million.

_**Somewhere in the Pentagon...**_

_**"Davis! ** Have you approved that license and launch approval for that new telcom company specializing in Cellular and Computer technologies? The 'president' of that company, _EXTREME MEASURES FOR THE BEST  is on the phone demanding either approval or denial!"

The man referred to as Davis looked at his boss and smiled. "Yes it has just been appproved.", the man was no rich man, nor was he bright, but when he saw what the satellite was supposed to do and that he a MIT graduate at 17 thought were two different things. The company had only been known for a few days, and were the talk of the town although no one knew enough to warrant the price of stock offerings on a company that no one is known. This man had a...feeling...an inner magic that told him to invest what he could.

Davis logged on to his account at Brick and Plate Financial Services, the only one offering any shares of **EMFB** and invested his available cash of $10,000 into it.

There were not many shaaares available but there were many people all over the WORLD that were offering to buy a share of stock that was selling at almost $2,000.00 per share. It was unheard of and the FTC was looking into it.

**NEWSPAPER 'HELP WANTED' ADS – WOLD WIDE, MAGICAL/MUNDANE **

**WANTED: Professionals (Master or better) in their field of POTIONS/MEDICINAL/HOMEOPATHIC REMEDIES, Hrebologists **

**and researchers (for this field and many others). Please apply via the web )or OWL us) at NOW! NEEDED 100 people per category with experience in Computer, Radio, and Television to write: programs, programing, act, on air personalities, Librarians, and general office personal. no criminal records, pass drug test and lie detections testing. Must be willing to sign a nondisclosure agreement.**

**Scoundrels needed for target practice. Call HIT or MISS in Knockturn Alley, London**

**We pay daily, by the curse, or group rate. No medical or life insurance avail.**

**SECURITY GUARDS NEED NOW!!! Call now to make an appointment! (508) 555-1212**

**White Female Wanted, must have heartbeat, sense of life, dote on me, well endowed and not a thought in your head unless I put it there apply (owl) to A. D. C/O HOGWARTS **

**GIRLS! GIRLS! GIRLS! (and some of you men too!) Partial and full nudity. Tips, no kick backs. Safe and secure work environment. FREE TRAVEL with GUARENTEED return. send RESUME and/or video to: White Ferret Entertainment, Los Angeles, California BOX#6549541**

**ARE YOU EVIL? DO YOU LIKE TO ACT MEAN, RAPE, INJURE AND HURT PEOPLE THAT YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN OR MET BEFORE? WILL YOU DO EVERYTHING THAT I ASK OF YOU WITH NO QUESTIONS? CAN YOU GROVEL AND KISS ROBES? NO COMMON SENSE? NO BRAINS? NOT A PROBLEM COME SEE ME ... LV C/O Death Eaters Anonymous (_WE_ or rather _I_ am not an EOE, translation: PUREBLOODS ONLY!**

**Front Desk, Bell Boy, Personal Attendant needed at a private resort. Resort is located in the Mediterranean Sea. Fully qualified applicants will have 4 day work weeks paid for 5 and must undergo training on site. This _is_ a nudist resort. Your two days off will be either on site or on the mainland with lodging at company expense. The paid day off must be spent helping better yourself and the image of your company. Serious applicants apply only.**

**Masters in CHARMS, DEFENSE, RUNES, ALCHAMY, POTIONS, TRANSFIGURATIONS, RITUALS, BLOOD MAGIC, SOULD MAGIC, AND ANY AND ALL OTHER BRANCHED PLEASE APPLY.This position (2 each class) is for training. The students want to be there and are willing to learn. There are no dunderheads, fools or idiots in this school!**

**ATTENTION! All free and disgraced House elf's please apply to Gringott's Bank, vault 7133**

**Magical Pets a problem? Want to get rid of yours? we are buying them...call now**

**Are you a lion tamer? Can you charm a snake (or takl to your pet?) if so, we want to talk to you! Apply to Zoie's Zoo, Nashville Tennessee.**

**Clinical Psychologist, Head Shrinks and Doctors of the brain, you are needed everywhere, can you help me?**

**Can you stopper death? Read minds, and exercise those that are evil? are you a Voodoo Woman? Can you spot the sign of the devil?Can you cure me of all that ail's me? if so firecall me at...GHOSTBUSTERS**

**Do you read something and try to make more out of it the it is? Can you not read or read slowly because it hurts to move your eyes quickly? Do simple sentences make you Quirrel? Call the Ottone Alto Institute, where we teach 'Hooked on Phoenix'.**

**Send me one Galleon to help me find my Identity and A Life. Send it to me today!**

**Lonely, depressed, Sexually Confused?, Are you a Mud Blood, Half Blood, Blood Traitor or worse? Ask advice columnist, Wizarding world known, MADAME UMBRIDGE, You can be helped and I _can_ do it!**

"**You can do IT, you can do it ALL NIGHT" Viagra-potion, the 'little' purple potion. See your local Apothecary for proper dosage and usage.**

**A new restaurant opening soon in a neighborhood near you:**

"Thank you for choosing Crate and cauldron for all your restaurant supplies. On the mundane side we are known as Cysco! the food PEOPLE! Is there anything else that I can do for you?"

"Let me get this straight...Not only do you want to buy all the acceptable (to you) house elf's that we have, but you want them to work for others free as long as all family members sign the end user agreement and pay the filthy creature 1 sickle a week? are you insane...these are _**House Elf's, **_they are worth a lot more then that per hour...you are going to loose all your money...at those rates there might not be enough to meet the supply and demand.

Sorry it was still shorter then I would like, nut you have waited for this and it is long overdue. The reason, cruise...Spain, Portugal,...alcohol...wife ...you get the pic right? Amost three weeks of being waited on, it was great!


End file.
